Guns Ablaze
by wonderbuss
Summary: What would happen if naruto had gotten one little idea in the begining
1. Chapter 1

( Hokage's Office) (I do not own Naruto I use it for entertainment purposes only.)

A ten year old Naruto sat in the Hokage's office telling his 'grandpa' about his day at the academy. "… It was awesome. Well it was until we got to throwing weapons. I got the shuriken and kunai and tried to throw them but not even one hit. All the other kids laughed at me." His voice got sad at the end and Hiruzen couldn't help but feel sympathetic for the boy.

He obviously couldn't do anything because that would be showing favoritism. Then an idea what if he simply set the boy on the track to improving his problem. " Naruto," Hiruzen began in a kind voice, " how would you like me to give you a present. "Really grandpa yes thanks." Naruto" said with a smile on his face.

Hiruzen reached into a drawer and handed Naruto a book. Naruto grabbed the book from Hiruzen's hands and opened it up. On the front page it said guns. "What is this for Naruto said? "Hiruzen then said" since your not good with throwing weapons I thought you would be better with the use of guns.

Naruto started to read the book beginning the history of guns. As he was walking out of the office he heard the Hokage's voice. "Good luck".

( The village of Konaha)

Naruto reading the book without looking ahead of him bumps into Sakura and says, "My bad." and walks away. Naruto Is now walking home when he passes the blacksmiths shop an decides to go inside and look at the weapons.

(The Blacksmiths Shop)

He opens the heavy iron door and walks in. The shop owner says "hey Naruto how you doing today". Naruto thought on how the blacksmith knew his name. He finally built up the courage and asked "how do you know my name ''Naruto asked. The blacksmith then said "I am a good friend of the Hokage's and He has told me a lot of things about you". "Yeah like what" Naruto said. "He has told me that you are not very good with throwing weapons" the blacksmith said. "Yeah I'm not he gave me this book this book about guns" Naruto said with a confused look on his face. The blacksmith then said "well I have something for you but you must finish that book". Naruto flipped open the book and started to read the book. He rushed out the blacksmiths shop and ran home.

(The village of Konaha)

Naruto ran through the village of Konaha dodging villagers as he ran. Naruto finally where sakura was waiting with a angry look on her face. Naruto slowly walked over to the angry sakura and said "why are you so mad"? Sakura then started yelling at Naruto on how he had just bumped into her and just said sorry to her. After sakura stopped yelling at Naruto he walked inside his apartment.

(Naruto's apartment)

He then sat on his couch still reading. He got a soda from the fridge and sat back down he finally got to the last chapter of the book at 10 o'clock at night before finished the book he went to bed and left the book at that last chapter. Naruto fell asleep.

(the next day)

Naruto woke up the next morning and took a shower. He the got dressed grabbed the book and headed out the door towards the blacksmiths shop. Right when Naruto got to the blacksmiths shop he finished the book.

(The blacksmiths shop)

Naruto then opened the iron door and walked in. the blacksmith said "hey Naruto" and smiled. Naruto said to him I finished the book. The blacksmith then said one second the I wanted to give this to you and gave Naruto a case that was about 20 pounds. Here is something that will go with that other thing right there and gave Naruto a bag about 10 pounds Naruto took them both to a nearby table and opened up the black case and saw two guns he saw this kind of gun in the book he was given by Hiruzen. The kind of guns they were was a glock 40. He then opened up the bag and saw bullets and two clip on holsters he put on the holsters and then loaded the two guns and put them in the holsters. He grabbed the bag and the gun case and said thank you to the blacksmith and walked out.

(Naruto's front yard)

Naruto ran home and set up a wooden target on his tree. he then fired one of his guns.


	2. Chapter 2

(I do not own Naruto)

_The kind of guns they were was a glock 40. He then opened up the bag and saw bullets and two clip on holsters he put on the holsters and then loaded the two guns and put them in the holsters. He grabbed the bag and the gun case and said thank you to the blacksmith and walked out._

_(Naruto's front yard)_

_Naruto ran home and set up a wooden target on his tree. he then fired one of his guns._

He hit the target he then droped the gun in amazement. He walked over to the target and looked at the hole in the center. He then walked back over and picked up his gun. He put it back in his holster and walked over to tenten who was passing by narutos house on her way to the Hokage tower and said "TENTEN WAIT UP". tenten turned his head and said "hey Naruto how you doing"(authors note: Naruto and tenten had known each other since childhood). Tenten and Naruto had started walking towards the Hokages tower. Tenten had then started complaining that he hadn't come to school and had made her worry!

(streets of Konaha)

Tenten had then started complaining that he hadn't come to school and had made her worry! Naruto then started apologizing when Tenten had finally seen the guns at Naruto's waist. She then asked him why he had those objects at his side. Naruto then started explaining how and why he had them. After he had explained it all Tenten finally understood on why he had them and how he used them. Tenten still wondered where Naruto had gotten such a weapon like that? Naruto and Tenten finally had gotten to the Hokage tower. They and walked up the stairs to Hiruzen's office

Naruto then started apologizing when Tenten had finally seen the guns at Naruto's waist. She then asked him why he had those objects at his side. Naruto then started explaining how and why he had them. After he had explained it all Tenten finally understood on why he had them and how he used them. Tenten still wondered where Naruto had gotten such a weapon like that? Naruto and Tenten finally had gotten to the Hokage tower. They and walked up the stairs to Hiruzen's office.

Tenten knocked on the hard wooden door and Hiruzen said come in. Naruto and Tenten opened the wooden door and walked in. The first thing the Hokage noticed were the guns at Naruto's side. He asked where he had gotten such thing and Naruto said he had read the book and the blacksmith had given them to him. The Hokage then said ok. Tenten then explained why she was there. She finally finished twenty minutes later which felt like forever to Naruto. The two walked down the stars and out the Hokage tower. Naruto walked Tenten home. He started heading home when he had hear a sound. It sounded like a inuzuka or something like it. Naruto walked over.

that's all for this chapter I have a question though. Should the dog be bigger or littler please answer and review.


End file.
